Birds Of A Feather
by NEXBurning Falcon
Summary: A legendary and powerful demon swordsman named Sparda, rebelled against Queen Bansheera to protect humanity and lived amongst humankind as its protector. Before he disappeared, he left behind a child take his place as humanity's defender. Enter B, Sparda's Son, as tries to figure out where he belongs as he goes through countless trials to learn just what it means to be human.


**Plot Summary:** Diabolico discovers that Sparda, an infamous demon who betrayed demonkind, had a son before he disappeared. The child is in fact a 23 year old named B, who Diabolico wants to capture so that he can use his powers to resurrect Queen Bansheera.

 **Author's Note:** This story borrows from the Devil May Cry series, but not enough to make it a crossover.

 **Pairing** : Eventual Angela Fairweather X OC

 **Content Warning:** self harming, strong language, blood, sexual content and lots of violence!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue or any of its characters. They all belong to Saban Entertainment. I only own my OC.

* * *

"It's impossible..."

Those were the words that came from Diabolico's mouth as he looked at a globe.

"Diabolico, what is it?" Queen Bansheera asked, currently floating over him in her spiritual form as she had not gotten enough power to gain physical form.

"Sparda..." That was the only word that he spoke as Queen Bansheera growled rather angrily at that name. Sparda was an infamous demon amongst demonkind. He was a powerful swordsman, who rebelled against his own kind and even destroyed Queen Bansheera's beloved, King Mundus. He then ventured off to the human realm, vanishing from sight before Bansheera and the others were sealed away in that tomb.

"The traitor, what of him?" She asked

"It appears that he had a child before he disappeared..." Diabolico stepped back, showing Bansheera the globe as she saw a lone figure riding on a motorcycle, the motorcycle was unlike anything that the human realm had to offer and the metals seemed to glisten with a shine that only a demon would recognize.

"How is this possible?" She asked Diabolico, who turned to his Queen with a look of uncertainty.

"I am unsure, my queen. Do you want me to send out a party to destroy him?" He asked her.

"No, that won't be necessary. We can use this to our advantage, this child must have incredible power and if we can harness it, then it can bring me back." She explained to him.

"Then I shall capture him at once, my queen." Diabolico bowed, heading out to retrieve Vypra, as he would need her assistance in capturing the child.

* * *

( Close To Mariner Bay City Entrance )

On the lone road which entered to the city of Mariner Bay, a motorcycle cruised down it. The bike being unlike anything that was on earth. The engine sounded hellish, growling demonically as the throttle was yanked back. The headlight on the bike was a purplish white and the body glistened with a pearlescent black/red color. Etched into the side of the gas tank, in red cursive writing, was the name ' _ **Cavaliere**_ '

The rider was just as unique as the bike. Appearing to be in his mid 20s with short flowing white hair that seemed to almost sparkle. His eyes were an icy blue. His skin a soft tanish white as he continued to speed down the highway. The bike becoming nothing more than a blur as it zoomed over the city line and entered the city.

He let go of the throttle a bit, letting the bike slow down as he turned onto a street.

" _So, this is where the letter said to go?_ " He thought to himself as he stopped at a red light, pulling out a letter that showed the symbol of something that reminded him of a First-Aid logo. As the light turned green, he stuffed the card back into his long black overcoat as he continued down the street.

The sound of sirens filled his ears as he saw fire trucks zooming past him and careening around the corner. His eyes following them as he saw a pillar of smoke rising from that direction.

" _I promised dad I'd keep a low profile, but there could be trouble..._ " he thought to himself as he pulled back the throttle and followed the fire trucks towards the smoke, and it was revealed that a large building was on fire.

He gently brought the bike to a stop, dismounting and killing the engine as he slipped his jacket hood over his head to hide his identity from prying eyes before making his way over towards where the fire fighters were.

"Someone help! My daughter is still trapped up there!" A woman frantically cried, ash covering her but the look of fear on her face was evident as a fireman tried to hold her back from running back into the burning building.

"Ma'am! Calm down! You can't go back in there! The blaze is too strong!" He told her, holding her as much as he could.

The white haired male looked up towards the building, his eyes glowing a soft shade of purple. Through his eyes, he was seeing through the blaze where a little girl struggled to breathe with fire surrounding her.

" _They're not gonna be able to tackle that fire quick enough to get to her..._ " he thought to himself as he quickly made his way over towards his bike. Placing a hand on the gas tank as the bike glowed, then the glow transferred to the male's arms and legs before in a brilliant flash of light, his arms, legs and shoulders were covered by gauntlets, grieves and shoulder pads.

The gauntlets had yellow eyes on the back of the hands that have black slit pupils. The shoulder pads have to large spikes that curve out to the sides of him before curving upwards.

A protective mask slid over the male's face before he turned and ran towards the burning building, jumping over the caution tape that kept civilians back from the blaze as several fireman noticed him and ran towards him.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" One of them yelled but had no chance to stop him as the male jumped up the side of the building, going higher than any normal human would as their jaws dropped.

His metallic fingers grasped the side of the building as he continued to jump/climb his way up before making it to the top floor. Crashing through the wall of the building as he made his way towards the girl. The flames not even hurting him as he finally got to her.

The little girl looked up and saw the man, feeling a bit frightened but the man gently got down onto his knee and looked at her, the mask sliding back to show his face once more.

"Don't be scared, I'm gonna get you out of here. But you're going to have to trust me, okay?" He said in a tone that was caring, despite the roaring flames around them.

The little girl nodded, as he gently picked her up into his arms and saw an opening through the flames before looking at the girl in his arms.

"I want you to hold on tight, and whatever you do, don't let go of me okay?" He asked her as she nodded with her grip seeming to tighten on him as he ran towards the opening.

Back outside, the firefighters were simply watching the burning blaze as a yellow humvee pulled up with ' **Lightspeed Rescue** ' branded all over it as five individuals wearing identical jackets but with different numbering climbed out.

These individuals were part of Lightspeed, and more specifically, were Mariner Bay's team of Power Rangers. The leader, Carter, ran up to the one of the fireman.

"What's going on?" He asked

"You're not gonna believe this, but some guy just scaled the side of the building into the blaze. And to be honest, I don't even think he's human at—" Just then, the burning section of the building exploded. The mother screamed as this happened and as everything seemed to be taking a turn for the worse, someone pointed up towards the explosion as all eyes locked onto that spot.

The man from before was now descending down the building, but there was a noticeable difference in him and that was that he had wings! They were long, black reptilian like wings, the inner part of the wings glowed a translucent dark crimson color as he gently landed down on the ground, and in his arms was the little girl as he gently placed her down on the ground. His wings retracted back into his body as the little girl looked back at the man, and embraced him in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Mister." She said softly before letting him go and running towards her mother who embraced her with teary eyes.

The man's hand went to his chest, seeming to pause from the sudden feeling of affection he had received from the little girl before looking up to see crowds of people staring in shock and awe at what they witnessed. Deciding to not draw any further attention, the man ran and leapt over the crowed, landing behind them as he quickly made his way over towards his bike.

Carter, and the rest of the rangers quickly tried to get to him before he could leave but as they got close the man already was on his bike, engine turning over with a ferocious growl as he yanked back the throttle. The rear wheels squealing as he took off, pulling a wheelie before vanishing quickly around the corner.

This left Carter and the others, quite puzzled. One thing was for certain:

This person was definitely not human.

* * *

( Lightspeed Aquabase )

"And you're saying this individual scaled a building then jumped out with wings?.." asked Captain Mitchell, who was speaking with the rangers about what had currently just transpired.

"It was so strange! I mean, we've seen strange things before but this was definitely up there." Replied Kelsey.

"I did manage to catch a name on the side of his motorcycle before he left, it said 'Cavaliere'. But I don't know what that means?" Carter explained, arms folding over his chest.

That caught Captain Mitchell's attention before he looked at Carter with a serious look on his face.

"You're absolutely sure that's what it said?" Mitchell asked the former firefighter.

"Positive." Carter replied with a nod. "You know who this person might be?"

"I have an idea on who I think he's related to..." Mitchell said, before going over to one of the nearby computers and typed in a few keys before some images popped up. They depicted a slightly-larger-than-human-sized, vaguely insectoid demon with clawed hands, a scaly hide, a pair of downward facing ram horns, chiropteran wings with beetle-like wings underneath, hooves for feet, and reptilian spines protruding from his back. Parts of his body appeared to be made of grey scales with accents of red and purple. He also had gold veins on his hands and arms, chest, shoulders and back, a red diamond eye shaped gem in the center of his forehead, and skull-shaped gold knees and elbow guards with small horns. His most notable feature in his natural form were his slit-like eyes, which glowed red and did not have pupils.

"In the ranks of the demon army, there was one named Sparda, who was the most powerful demon swordsman in all of demonkind. One day, he saw the tyranny and injustice of the Dark Emperor and rebelled against his own kind, fighting to save humanity. He alone defeated the Emperor of Darkness himself, King Mundus, and then ventured off into our realm where he became its secret protector." Mitchell explained, with the picture on the screen then shifting to a new image.

This one was of a slightly younger Captain Mitchell and a tall, handsome man with blue eyes, a youthful face, and slicked-back white hair. He is shown to have worn a purple Victorian outfit with a white cravat, a large red jewel around his neck, and a monocle over his left eye.

"During the beginning phases of Lightspeed, I had met Sparda and was very good friends with him. One day he told me he had to leave, he didn't say why but he told me that when the time came, he wanted me to "protect his future". And now I know what he meant by that..." The image then changed to that of the man they saw earlier.

"...His son!" Carter spoke up, with others now understanding it as well.

"That's right, his son. The name Cavaliere was actually the name of the estate Sparda used to live at." Mitchell continued, before the monitor went back to a default screen.

"So, how do we find this guy?" Joel asked, stepping forward.

"You don't, I do. Knowing Sparda, he probably told his son to meet up with me at a specific location here in the city. I'll meet him and bring him back here." Mitchell said, grabbing his hat as he took the keys to the Rescue Rover.

He made a promise to Sparda.

He intended to keep it.


End file.
